


Trade Baby Blues for Wide-Eyed Browns

by punk_circle_pc



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_circle_pc/pseuds/punk_circle_pc
Summary: Just a collection of Ironstrange one shots in chronological order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the work is after a Fall Out Boy song called G.I.N.A.S.F.S. Highly recommend.

Stephen's reading was interrupted by the Sanctum doors slamming shut downstairs. Stephen set his book down on the nearest surface and made his way to the staircase. 

"Wong?" He called.

"Try again." Stephen reached the top of the stairway to find Tony Stark standing at the foot of the stairs. He could see Tony breathing heavily and wringing his hands. "Can you do that thing where we go sit in nature or some shit? What do you call it?"

"You mean meditation?"

"Yeah, whatever." Tony stormed up the stairs to stand next to Stephen, visibly fuming. Stephen quickly opened a portal to a secluded beach and stepped through, leading Tony to the edge of the water and sitting in the sand, ignoring the fact that he would get sand in his robes. Tony followed suit, mirroring the sorcerer's cross-legged stance and placing his palms on his knees. They were so close that their legs were almost touching. A cool breeze blew Stephen's hair from his face.

Stephen heard Tony take a deep breath over the sound of the waves, and looked over to find the younger man with his chin up and his eyes closed, as Stephen had taught him before. He studied the line of worry between Tony's eyebrows and the unsettled look on his face. "Would you like to talk?" Stephen asked quietly, turning to face the smooth horizon.

Tony gently took Stephen's gloved hand, lacing their fingers together.

"No."

Stephen closed his eyes and felt the wind in his hair and Tony's warm hand in his own.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen sat at the desk in his library, the eye of Agamotto was opened, and his mind wrapped around all of the future possibilities of his relationship with Tony Stark.

Stephen told himself he wouldn't do this, but he ended up doing it anyway.

He didn't look too far, not past the points where they ended up together, which happened at some point in most futures he witnessed.

He immediately decided that he wasn't going to initiate anything. He felt like that was cheating.

Feeling guilty but content, Stephen closed the eye and set it back on its pedestal.


	3. Chapter 3

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Stephen to ignore the way Tony looks at him.

He had been seeing a lot more of the mechanic recently, especially since he found himself in Tony's "lab" more often. Stephen's excuse was that Tony had a good taste in music. And he liked the company of someone who would actually laugh at his jokes sometimes. He usually sat, read a book, and listened to Tony talk to himself. He occasionally tried to understand Tony's thoughts, but most of the time they were more of a mess than the things he said out loud, so Stephen decided to stay out.

Stephen pushed a stray hair out of his face.

_God, he needs to stop_ , Tony thought.

Stephen looked up from his book to catch Tony looking at him. He smiled nonchalantly and Tony went back to working like nothing happened.

_Shit_

Stephen chuckled to himself and tried not to stare at Tony's ass when he turned around to face away from the desk Stephen was stationed at.

_Fuck it_

"So are we ever going to talk about this unspoken thing going on between us?"

Stephen looked up at Tony and tried to look innocent.

"It depends on what you mean."

"Come on. You know what I mean." Stephen did know what he meant, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I'll need more details, why don't you tell me about it?" Stephen said, pretending to continue reading his book.

"Well," Tony started, "there's this thing that happens every time we accidentally make eye contact, or get too close, or are even in the same room. It's a look you give me. And honestly, doc, it's like you _know_. You know everything I think and feel. And honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you do."

Tony stopped rambling, waiting for a response.

"I do."

"You - what?" Tony asked, setting down whatever he was holding with a heavy thump. "That's not even fair."

Stephen sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "How so?"

"Well, since you _know everything_ , you should either tell me to screw off or kiss me or _something_." Tony went back to tinkering, pretending to keep busy through his anxiousness (though of course Stephen could see through the facade). He stood and closed the distance between himself and Tony, placing a gloved hand on the mechanic's shoulder and turning him around so they were face to face.

Stephen studied Tony's expectant expression, making him wait that much longer just because he loved to tease him. Tony searched the sorcerer's face as well, scanning his eyes and glancing at his mouth.

Stephen closed the distance between them and their lips met, and Tony's accidentally let out a surprised noise; his hands found a spot on the taller man's chest as he was pulled in closer by the waist. Stephen parted his lips and the kiss deepened as Tony played with the hair tickling the back of his neck.

Stephen finally pulled away and Tony's eyes opened. "Is that the something you were looking for?" Stephen teased.

"Yeah, something like that," Tony said, smiling as he pulled Stephen down to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of stole the "unspoken thing" from the iron man movies, oops, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Stark entered the Sanctum without knocking. Wong emerged from the library and stood at the top of the stairs, watching Tony ascend to meet him. "Where's strange?" He asked him. 

"Master Strange is upstairs." 

"Thanks, Wong!" Tony yelled as he passed, taking the second flight of stairs two at a time. Stephen wasn't in the the chamber, nor his own room, but instead he found him in Stephen's personal library, singing loudly to himself and levitating to reach the uppermost shelves of books. He was singing some song that Tony wasn't familiar with, probably something from the late 70's; Tony was mesmerized by how beautiful his deep voice was. Stephen reduced his singing to a hum and stopped, shelving his book.

"Hello, Tony." 

"Uh, hi." Tony still had to get used to the fact that Stephen could tell when he entered a room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments as Tony admired Stephen's figure, his waist accented by his belt and his gloved hands shaking as he held them up to the spines of the books, searching for a new one.

"Did you... need something?" He asked without looking up from the shelf.

"Um, yeah. I was wondering what the odds are that I can take my favorite wizard out to dinner?"

"It's Master of the Mystic Arts," Stephen corrected.

"Yeah, that just rolls right off the tongue," Tony shot back.

"And I'm wondering what the odds are that you're cooking this meal?" Stephen asked, pulling a new book out and quickly flipping through the pages.

"I thought the 'take you out' part was pretty self explanatory." Tony sat at the desk in the middle of the room and contemplated the deck of cards in front of him lying in a perfect stack on the desk.

"Don't touch those," he heard Stephen say over his shoulder. 

"Why not?" 

Stephen floated over and landed gracefully on the other side of the desk, looking down at Tony in the way that he always does. Stephen removed his gloves to pick up the deck, choosing a specific card right out of the middle, and showed it to Tony. He could make out the drawing of an entity inside of the card's embroidered edge, a dark twisted demon with long fangs and pointed talons. He also noticed the long scars that adorned Stephen's fingers as his shaky hand held the card for him.

"You can hold it," Stephen said, setting the card on the table, as he knew Tony hated being handed things. Tony reached out and picked the card up; he immediately felt nauseous, a general sense of dread falling over him and panic setting in the pit of his stomach. He threw the card onto the table, looking up at Stephen to see him smirking. He tried to calm down.

Stephen shuffled the card back into the deck, drawing another one seemingly at random. This one had a detailed drawing of a large tree, and when Tony took the card between two fingers, a wave of calm washed over him and he signed. 

Stephen took the card back. "If you don't know how to use the deck, it can be bad news," he explained. "The first card I gave you wasn't even the worst." 

Tony sat back in his chair and looked up at the Doctor. "So. Now that I'm uneasy about being near your artifacts, how about dinner?" 

Stephen chuckled softly and led the way out of the library.

~

Tony had taken Stephen to a very fancy restaurant (which he didn't experience nearly as often as Tony did) and most of the meal consisted of Stephen listening to the older man talk about projects and charity events and people he happened to know that sat in the restaurant with them. Stephen very much enjoyed his meal, if nothing else.

There was a moment of silence where Stephen caught Tony looking at him, contemplating. "Can I ask you something personal?" 

"Sure."

"How did you get the scars on your hands?" 

Stephen looked down at his hands, holding the fork shakily. He was suddenly conscious of the tremors and set the utensil down, instead grabbing his glass of wine and taking a sip. "I was in a car accident. It was really stupid, actually," Stephen admitted, rubbing one thumb across the palm of his opposite hand, almost massaging. "It's the reason I started learning the mystic arts." 

Stephen noticed Tony looking at his hands. He held one out and Tony took it in his own, running his thumbs along the scars gently. "So you actually were a doctor?"

Stephen let his hand be held, even after Tony was done examining it. "I was. I was one of the best neurosurgeons out there. And then my life fell apart for a while, but I started to excel at the mystic arts at Kamar-Taj." Tony nodded, impressed. There was an awkward silence. "You're actually one of the few people I feel comfortable not wearing my gloves around." 

Tony bit his lip and examined Stephen's expression. His accident was sometimes a tough topic. "Where do you think you would be now, had that not happened?" Tony asked quietly, his thumbs still caressing Stephen's scars. It felt nice.

Stephen contemplated. "I would still be an arrogant prick breaking hearts in the halls of Metro-General Hospital, I suppose," Stephen said with a smile. He made a mental note to email Christine soon.

"Well I'm glad. That you're here." Tony said, shooting Stephen an award-winning smirk. 

"I'm glad I'm here too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include some of Stephen's cool relics because he totally has a tarot deck and that's probably not how it works but I think it's cool.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony! Where is the eye of Agamotto?" Tony turned around in his lab to find a portal open from the Sanctum Sanctorum and an angry Stephen stepping through. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony continued soldering the arm of one of his new suits. Stephen stormed up to him and spun his chair away from the work space, leaning down in front of him and placing his hands on the arm rests.

"I'll ask one more time," Stephen seethed, "Where is the Eye of Agamotto?" 

Tony smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." Stephen sighed placed two fingers on either temple, as if he were trying to massage out the pain Tony was causing him. "I mean, if you really want, you could bargain for it." Stephen shot Tony and icy glare. "You know. You need the necklace, and I need love and affection from my favorite wizard."

"Don't test me. I don't play games." 

Tony pulled the Eye out of his pocket and held it up. When Stephen tried to reach for it, he held it out of his grasp. Stephen kept leaning in farther to reach it, an Tony kept leaning back so the Eye was just out of the sorcerer's reach. Tony knew that Stephen could just use some kind of magic to bring the Eye into his hand, but at this point he could feel Stephen's breath on his lips and could feel the intensity of his blue-eyed stare. 

Tony grabbed Stephen by his belt with his free hand and yanked hard, and their lips met in a rough kiss. Stephen let out a quiet surprised moan and Tony thrusted the Eye of Agamotto into his still outstretched hand; when Stephen pulled away Tony had a mischievous look on his face. Stephen lingered over him for a few more seconds before straightening up. He just smirked and shook his head, exiting through the portal back to the New York sanctum. 

The gate closed and Tony laughed to himself as he set Stephen's sling ring on his desk next to him.


End file.
